My simplified rotary engine has comparatively small number of moving and stationary parts. It is made in a compact configuration, which comprises a pair of rotors, which contain pistons and primary compressing chambers in their peripheral sections; a stationary central cylindrical wall that supports and holds leak-proof gates which open and close at proper times without direct human or electronic help, and against which the pistons compress gases; high pressure compressing chambers with automatic inlet and outlet ports; and compact combustors provided with automatic ignition devices.
Each of its pistons is constructed in a long arcuate shape that may be metaphorically compared to a snake's anatomy. An opening that may be compared to a snake's mouth is made in the foward wall of each piston. A passageway that may be likened to a throat connects the said mouthlike opening to a stomach-like compressing chamber located inside the piston. An automatic outlet port of the said stomach-like chamber opens at regular intervals to release compressed gases into a combustor located further inside each piston.
After being compressed by the action of each piston against a closed gate and a closed outlet, the gases pass from the compressing chambers, via an automatic outlet, into each combustor, where they are ignited. The resulting expanding gases rushing out of the combustor's terminal opening strike a closed gate, and the rotor, which holds the piston which in turn contains the combustor, spins by reaction. Thus the kinetic energy of the expanding gases is converted into a usable rotary motion.